


What Happens After Lights Out

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Hakui no Ou-sama | King in a Lab Coat
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Procedures, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Shinobu's prosthetic hand keeps falling off and Shiva kindly makes him a new one. Not for free, of course. All Shiva's inventions come at a cost.
Relationships: Shiva King/Shinobu Miura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What Happens After Lights Out

It was just another typical day at the mansion, four scientists and a robot girl packed into the dining room for breakfast that morning. As usual, Adam complained about Shinobu's food and wished for cereal while Trischka recorded everything like the deranged scientists actually knew everything there was to know in the world.

Shiva was late and Shinobu served him his breakfast as soon as he sat down. He grumbled lightly at what he saw but a threatening glare from Shinobu stopped whatever words were about to come out of his mouth.

"Just be grateful you get to eat anything," Raju snarked at Adam next to Shiva, already done with his food.

"But it's not the same!"

Shinobu prepped the groups tea and turned back around it serve it when suddenly his left arm fell off his body and tumbled to the floor along with the tray. There was a loud crash as all the dishes broke and liquid spilled and seeped through the broken glass and tiles.

Everyone stared down at the mess, a tense silence suddenly baring down on the joyous morning banter.

"Oh," Trischka voiced intelligently.

"Not again!" Adam yelled, snapping the mood back into what it once was."The porcelain! No, not more dishes! I can't take it!"

While Adam rambled and Shinobu snarked back at him, Raju leaned over towards Shiva who was still staring down at the hand he made on the floor.

"Hurry up and do something about this, chief," he whispered to him so the others didn't hear. This hadn't been the first time Shinobu's hand came off and they were all sick of it by now. Clearly, the one who created it needed to fix it because whatever Shinobu was doing wasn't working.

"Right." Shiva nodded to himself."It's about time, isn't it?"

That wasn't a tone Raju liked to hear. Well, Shiva was always a bit of a freak when it came to his test subjects. He just wished Shinobu luck.

Shiva paid no attention to the uneasy looking Raju, just watching Shinobu like a hawk as he picked up his left arm among the glass and placed it in his pocket to be dealt with later.

"Trischka, come help," Shinobu said, now only able to use his right hand and knowing he would have trouble cleaning up.

"Got it." She hopped down from her chair and made her way over to him.

"Seriously, get that thing fixed already, wouldn't you?" Adam said, turning back to eat.

With nothing more to see, Shiva did the same.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shiva barged into Shinobu's workspace without knocking as he did with everyone. There was a bright and ill-intentioned smile on his face that couldn't be overlooked.

Shinobu jumped in terror at the sudden entrance like a kid who was about to be caught doing something they shouldn't be. Shiva was wondering if he was doing something naughty but found that he was just fixing his prosthetic back on and frowned sadly.

"C-Chief," Shinobu stuttered in surprise, turning to him."What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"C'mon, Shinobu, let's go fix you hand!" Shiva practically shouted with an oddly triumphant look on his face.

"Huh?" Shinobu raised an eyebrow."What are you talking about, chief?"

"Just follow me down to my lab. I'll show you!"

Noticing his excited state, Shinobu gave in with a small sigh."Okay, okay. I get it."

He moved away from his workplace to follow Shiva to his large, and probably pretty messy, lab. The chief had a skip to his step and a low hum akin to a whistle bypassing his lips. Shinobu's left hand was the chiefs invention. It was no wonder he was so excited to tamper around with it again.

Shiva opened the doors to his lab with unneeded flourish. Shinobu followed after him, glancing around to find his lab wasn't as messy as he thought for once.

"C'mon, sit down." Shiva patted the seat next to his chair at his main desk. As Shinobu sat, he swiveled around to grab a few tools to detach Shinobu's current prosthetic.

He moved back over to him, holding Shinobu's hand in his own like it was the most precious thing on the planet. This was how he treated his inventions, after all. The chief even had tears in his eyes as he took it off Shinobu and held it close to him.

"I'm so sorry you have to go," he spoke to the prosthetic in an overly dramatic voice."You were my greatest invention, but it seems I'm too smart. I keep topping my own genius!"

"I thought you were just fixing my left hand, chief?" Shinobu asked, confused with all the sudden sentiment.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shinobu! The smallest flaw cannot be overlooked!" Shiva snapped, slamming his old hand down on the table next to him."That's why I'm planning on giving you a whole new hand! It's even better than the one before! Truly my greatest work yet!"

"You didn't attach anything weird to it, did you?" Shinobu asked, hoping not to find it would shoot bullets or something equally destructive.

"No way! It's the perfect, fully functional hand!" Shiva countered with a pout. He swiveled around and by the time he turned back to Shinobu he was holding a completely new, totally normal looking hand.

Shinobu's eyes widened."C-Chief...You didn't have to..."

"As I said, there can be no room for error!" Shiva responded."I used the same measurements and skin tone as I did last time, so everything should be perfect! All that's left is to attach it!"

Shiva smiled at him, all sparkles as he talked about his invention. Shinobu was just so shocked Shiva would do something so nice for him and was moved beyond words.

"Thank you so much, chief," he said."You really didn't have to do this for me."

As annoying and childish as Shiva was, when he did things like this, it reminded Shinobu of how thankful he was for everything the other man did. He was truly glad he came to the mansion.

"Making an improved version of your hand was so genius of me," Shiva responded."Now, I'm also going to attach a new base to your arm to fit the new hand. Just like last time, I need to connect all the nerve endings so I'll need to put you under for a bit."

"Right," Shinobu nodded, shucking off his lab coat."You want my shirt too, right?"

"Yup!" Shiva responded, getting the syringe ready.

Shinobu loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving only his undershirt on which wouldn't get in the way of procedure. He held his right arm out to Shiva, letting him sanitize it and inject him in a quick, painless process.

"All right, it should start kicking in soon," Shiva noted."I already set up the operation table, so go lie down."

Shinobu did just that, beginning to feel the drug coursing through him as he rested back and grew comfortable on the padded table. Next to him, Shiva prepped for the operation, occasionally moving to Shinobu to attach varies things to his stub of an arm.

It was in that moment he wondered how much he would owe Shiva for all this. He was already the mansions glorified housekeeper, so what would Shiva ask for after all this was done? He could only hazily think up any answers, vision beginning to fade in and out as he edged consciousness.

"Chief...I owe..." were the only words that ended up past Shinobu's lips, but Shiva knew what he was trying to say as he slowly went under.

"Don't worry, your payment will be collected shortly, Shinobu," Shiva responded with a smile. Those lingering words were all Shinobu heard as he fell completely unconscious, totally confused about what the chief was talking about.

Shiva prepped everything as planned, slowly growing hotter as he detached all Shinobu's old mechanics and replaced them with new ones. The procedure took a bit more than half and hour with how skilled Shiva had become.

He had been looking forward to this day for so long, running over exactly every step he would go through so many times that by the time the day came he probably could've done it with his eyes closed. His excitement only grew once everything was finally in place and his hands almost shook in anticipation.

Once the prosthetic was finally snapped into place, he let out the large moan he was holding back. His face was bright red and body hot all over at the sight of his invention so perfectly put together for him to see. He felt like he could cum right then and there.

He leaned forward, kissing the new hand gently."Ah, you're so perfect. Such a gorgeous hand."

His head snapped up and he grinned."I'm a genius!" he shouted."Nothing could never beat this! Nothing!"

In his crazed state of pleasure, he hopped up on the operation table, straddling Shinobu's sides and sitting himself down right in the middle of his hips. He picked up the newly attached left hand and held it close to his face, dick throbbing out of control.

"Oh, Shinobu, you're so lucky to be able to wear one of my inventions..." Shiva mumbled heatedly, rubbing his cheek against the palm of the new hand. He then moved his face to lick a strip of skin from the wrist all the way up to the tips of the prosthetics fingers. Shiva moaned loudly along with the action, taking in the feel and taste of his invention along his tongue.

"So lucky..." he mumbled, pants now straining against his hardness as he barely contained himself from cumming.

He let out a small, breathless laugh, continuing to suck and lick different parts of his new and soon active left hand. His other hand worked his pants open and pulled his dick free. It stood rock hard, already leaking heftily and straining for any stimulation.

Just the smallest touch and Shiva was moaning loudly as every part of his body jolted and shuddered just at the closeness of his newest invention.

"As I thought, you really are most perfect when fully attached," Shiva breathed with a smile."Nothing could ever compare!"

Shiva gave the prosthetic a long kiss, then moving the hand down and curling its fingers so they wrapped securely around his dick. He thrusted forward once into the hand and let out a loud moan directly after, body shuddering as a gleeful smile grew across his face.

"So...good...! God, you are so perfect!" Shiva moaned, thrusting further into his invention at a sharp pace."Such a beautiful hand. My own invention...You really are the best...!"

Nothing could compare to his genius. His inventions were the best. Nothing could top the ecstatic feeling that continued to shudder throughout his body ever since he began this project.

"Getting to enjoy the final product really is the best!" Shiva breathed heatedly, feeling the rub of what felt exactly like a regular hand against his dick."It feels so real, yet it's just a prosthetic. It's practically impossible to tell the difference!"

Shiva, now feeling himself nearing completion, hurried his thrusts and closed his eyes at the rush of ecstasy. His head was thrown back and he came thinking of exactly whose invention it was that was making him feel so good.

His body continued to shudder even after the fact, Shiva enjoying every last drop of his climax with a new sense of completion. His body took awhile to calm down afterwards, hyper sensitive to the immense pleasure he was just feeling. It wasn't just his body, but also his mind that was immensely pleased at the total success of his invention.

He finally opened his eyes, head slowly coming down to look at the mess he had made of the new prosthetic. He would clean it up later. He didn't want to move just yet.

Upon further inspection, he noticed he accidentally got some cum on Shinobu's face as well and quickly moved to clean it off.

"Oops, sorry, Shinobu," he mumbled to the other, knowing he couldn't hear him. He leaned close as he cleaned his face, capturing his lips briefly before backing away with a small, personal smile.

"But thank you for this," he mumbled to him."Without you, my inventions wouldn't look so beautiful."

He stared at his face a moment longer, then smiled wider and moved to clean everything up. It was soon time to show off his newest invention to Shinobu, after all.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll confess, I do not like cheese.


End file.
